Casualty of Love
by lwatson3
Summary: Begins after Alex is shot in "Loss", but not before she is known to be alive, summary sucks but hang in there with me, this is my first fic that I have ever put on the site. A/O
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Begins after Alex is shot in "Loss", but not before she is known to be alive, summary sucks but hang in there with me, this is my first fic that I have ever put on the site. A/O

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that you don't recognize

"Fuck me," the brunette growls quietly to herself as she sits at the ever so familiar O'Malley's. She forgets how many glasses of Jack and Coke the bartender, Jim, has slid over to her, it's not like she cares, she forgets how long she has been sitting on that same barstool, it seems like mere minutes that she has rinsed the blood off her hands, but in reality it has been days.

"Everything ok Olivia?" Jim drawls out. He's not even sure she has even heard him, her face registers no emotion, but minutes later words emerge from her.

"Sure, I only let my best friend; my uhh…world get shot, because I couldn't do my damn job. Nothing better than that right?" she slurs slowly back to him, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice. Her deep brown eyes swimming with unshed tears crawl up from her glass to Jim's concerned blue and chuckles uninterested and looks away. "Don't worry about it Jim, I'm ok." No sooner did she get her words out her phone rings, she groans and reaches for it. "Benson"

"Liv, it's me…where are you?" Cragen booms from the other end of the phone.

"I'm…heading to the grocery store. Why?" she lies smoothly, trying to clear the haze of the alcohol from her voice.

"I need you to come down here"

"Can't it wait? I can come first thing in the morning?"

"No. Get your ass here" he says

"Ugh…give me 15." She hisses into the phone and slams it back to the bar. She slams the remaining contents of her glass, throws some bills down and walks out to hail a cab.

Walking into the precinct seeing everyone's long faces as they stare at the days paper she sighs out "Why the hell am I here? I could've done this where I was."

"Where were you Olivia?" Elliot asks her as he notices her red glazed over eyes and slightly slurred words.

"Fuck you El." She snaps at him.

"BENSON" she hears Cragen bellow from his office. She sighs once again and walks into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Yea?" she asks, eyes trained to the floor.

"You doin' alright?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?" She snaps then frown instantly regretting her tone. "I'm sorry Cap it's just…" she trails off.

"Its fine, I understand, I'm just worried about you" He pauses and searches her face for her to say something, nothing, so he continues after clearing his throat. "Agent Hammond called several times looking for you"

"Good for him. Why?"

"He needs to see you."

"Why? To tell me how wonderful I can do my job?" sarcasm dripping angrily off her words with a frown, she reaches for the yellow paper Don hands to her.

"Would you like me to go with you? Maybe Elliot?"

"No, I can go. Thanks Cap." She says itching to get out the office, out from under Cragen's sympathetic stare.

"Olivia, I think you should make an appointment with Huang."

"No."

She hears him sigh. Then "Well take care of yourself, if not, then it will be an order."

"Yea" she says defeated, then walks toward the door. "We done?"

"Yea, goodnight Olivia"

"Thanks" she says quietly and briskly walks out his office, past her desk, then out the squad room doors without a word to anyone.

Stepping out of the cab, Olivia looked around suspiciously, instantly on the defense with her hand gripped on the butt of her gun. She slowly walked to the dimly lit area where she sees several SUVS and slowly releases her grip on her gun to be resting on her holster as she sees Agent Hammond step out of the passenger side from the truck.

"Relax Detective Benson; this was the only way to do this." Hammond says, immediately noticing her tenseness.

"This? Do what?" She asks impatiently, quickly becoming frustrated. "Tell me what the fu…" She goes silent as Agent Hammond opens the back door of the truck and reveals the backseat passenger.

"Alex" she whispers out as her knees become weak, she could feel herself trembling, but did nothing to hide it.

"Liv…breathe…" Alex says to her. She let go of the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding as tears pooled in her wide confused eyes. She reached slowly to the fragile blonde and stroked her cheek, making sure she was real.

"Oh my god" she says slowly as the tears began to run down her cheeks. "Witness protection?" she chokes out. Alex nodded. "How long?" Alex shrugged and looked away. Olivia felt her knees betray her as she sank to her knees in the gravel. "WHY Alex! I need you, I can protect you this time I promise, I'm so sorry, I love you." She cried out as Alex kneeled down to her level and took her in her arms.

"This is safer Liv, I love you too, you're my best friend, its better this way, and I will be back." Alex whispers into her hair as she fights back her own tears.

"We have to go." Agent Hammond calls out. Alex feel Liv hold her tighter at his words then reluctantly pulls back a little.

"Liv, I have to go" she says as she stands up, pulling the heartbroken brunette up with her. "I'm sorry. I will be back." Olivia takes Alex in her arms holding on desperately, sobbing as she feels Alex being pulled out of her arms and forced back into the truck.

"But I love you more than a best friend Alex…" she whispers out into the darkness as the lights on the truck light up and they begin to pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Begins after Alex is shot in "Loss", but not before she is known to be alive, summary sucks but hang in there with me, this is my first fic that I have ever put on the site. Elliot is divorced, no Eli, Kathy took the kids. A/O

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that you don't recognize

**Six months later**

Saturday

"Olivia, open the damn door." Elliott calls out to the stubborn woman's door. "I've been out here for fifteen minutes." Still he hears nothing but silence and sees no light from the crack of her door. "If you don't come on I will break down your fuckin' door." He rattles the door handle roughly and pounds rapidly on the door. Finally he sees light in the crack of the door and it rips open and he is staring straight into the bloodshot eyes and disheveled appearance of his partner.

"Damn it Stabler, what the hell do you want! It's 3:00 in the morning!" she snarls out

"What took you so long?" He asks as he pushes past her into her apartment. Looking around he notices how messy her apartment is, there is a blanket on the couch and vodka and beer bottles surrounding the floor around the couch and covering the coffee table.

"It's called sleep, maybe you should try it instead of being here, what do you want?"

"Have you eaten?" he asks trying to figure out what is going on with his partner and her environment

"Plenty. Why?" She smirks at him and he sees her eyes glance toward the closed bedroom door, then back to his hard icy stare. He gives her a once over and notices that she is only in a thigh length robe, angry eyes, and bite marks covering her neck and upper chest.

"Did you drink more than you ate?"

"Nope." She cruelly laughs out

"Where you asleep out here?" he asks eyeing her to catch her in a lie if need be.

"Yes, why are you interrogating me?"

"Why is your bedroom door shut then? Are you alone?"

"Yes" she says with no hesitation, but he sees straight through it.

"I need to use your bathroom" he hurries out and moves to go down the small hallway

"No." she says, knowing he would go through her bedroom so she stands in front of him with her back to her hallway "Go home and use your own." He says nothing to her. He just moves closer to her and stares her down, her eyes giving away that there is someone else in her apartment as they shoot to the floor. He moves her to the side and barrels to her room. He feels Olivia's hand around his forearm, but he continues on. Pushing her off of him to the wall next to the closed door of her bedroom gently but sternly, she knows to stay put. He opens the door and the sight before his eyes floors him.

He takes in the scene before him. The floor covered in blankets, clothes, beer bottles, and sex toys he wishes he never seen in his partners room. The nightstand with a bottle of tequila, lime, a salt shaker, a set of handcuff keys, and last but not least a handheld mirror with a straw lying on top of it. _No…_ he thought then moved his eyes to the naked woman on the bed. She was a slim brunette, with brown hair thrown haphazardly over the pillow, hands cuffed to tightly the headboard and bright green eyes staring back at him. He turns slowly and acknowledges Olivia's embarrassed presence in the room, back against the dresser, eyes on the floor with tears running down her face.

He looks back to the cuffed woman and sees trails of blood running down her wrists and lets his eyes trail her naked body. Scratches, teeth marks, hickeys, cover her upper body and thighs. Perfect hand sized bruises mark her hips, and his eyes widen at the thought that his partner did this. And his eyes once again shoot to the mirror on the bedside table then back to the woman on the bed when she breaks the silence. "Is this what was taking you so long sweetie? He can join." She says seductively with a smirk on her face.

Elliot steps closer to the bed slowly and reaches for the keys next to that taunting mirror. He makes quick work of the cuffs and shoves some random clothes at her off the floor. "Leave. Now." He growls at her

"Oh, why so soon? I said you could join, I'm perfectly fine to…take you." She says looking him up and down licking her lips.

"OUT" he growls again.

"Uhh fine. Just fine. Call me sweetheart." The young brunette says to Olivia as she walks out the bedroom. Olivia just continues to keep her head down not acknowledging her.

"Don't hold your breath." Elliot says, eyes locked on to the mirror on the table, back still turned to Olivia who is still against the dresser. He waited until he heard the front door click shut, and then did he speak to his silent partner.

**A/N- Please review...I have more ready to go, but I need to know if I have a willing audience to read! THANKS. Third chapter will be up sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Begins after Alex is shot in "Loss", but not before she is known to be alive, summary sucks but hang in there with me, this is my first fic that I have ever put on the site. Elliot is divorced, no Eli, Kathy took the kids. A/O

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that you don't recognize

Saturday cont.

"Olivia…" He sighs out, and rips the sheet from the bed throwing it to join the mess on the floor. "How much have you had to drink?" he yells out

"Why Elliot? Are you thirsty?" she says sarcastically.

"This isn't a fucking joke." He shouts, making her flinch, anger boiling through his veins. She watches his fingers from behind him grasp the mirror on the table and her eyes went wide. He barrels over to her and she can now see the fire he is holding behind his eyes. "Who is she?"

"Umm…Hannah? Holly? Something like that."

"Damn it Olivia, are you high? Was she? He screams at her showing her the mirror, with the substance clearly evident on it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says quietly and watches him as he run his finger along the edge of the mirror collecting the white dust then moving his finger to his mouth and watches his eyes burn harder into her as he let the bitter taste of the drug hit him. "Fuck" she whispers quietly to herself. Elliot throws the mirror against the wall next to the wall and watches her flinch.

"Answer me. Now. I know she had something to do with this. Did you do it"

"No, its not mine" she says quietly

"So your fucking criminals now? Bringing them into your home? Why the hell should I believe you Olivia. ANSWER ME" he yells at her. She remains silent. "Did you see what you did to her body! Or do you not care?" He screams louder at her and she sees the veins in his neck pulsing with anger.

"She wasn't hurt"

"She was bleeding, no faking that hurt."

"She wanted it, she wanted me El, it just got a little rough"

"And what if she says you raped her? Hmm? Did you think about that when you were ripping through her skin? She has plenty evidence Olivia"

"I didn't rape her El!" She screams back at him as the tears begin to run down her face hoping Elliot doesn't notice. He does of course and her tears immediately calm him.

"I know Liv…I know. Look, go take a shower, I'll make you some coffee. No, I'll make you some tea so you can sleep, and we will talk." He says softly to her, his eyes not quiet meeting hers, not wanting to see her hurt.

"Ok." She says softly stepping over the shards of glass to the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked out from the bathroom clad in a black pair of NYPD shorts and a pink tank top into the living room she took survey of the now cleaned room, cup of tea on the coffee table, and her partner sitting on the couch an expression she couldn't read across his face. She sighs and sits on the chair farthest from him.

"Come over here Olivia." He states his eyes yet to meet hers.

"No. I'm perfectly fine over here. Why are you still here?"

"I told you I was staying."

"I figured you would've not wanted to fight and just left me alone"

"Well I don't want to fight; I just want to figure out what the hell is wrong with you. So? What is it? I come in here, your apartment is trashed with no food in it mind you, so you probably aren't eating, and some woman in your bed that looks like the victims we see every day." She remains silent so he continues. "Liv please just talk to me, I'm worried about you. I need to know what is going on. Ever since Alex passed you have been..Is it Alex?" He whispers the last part and he sees the tears shoot to her eyes.

"I'm fine El; all I am trying to do is have a good time."

"A good time! A good time? Really Liv? That's all you're going to give me?" He says as his anger starts to boil out. He gets up and kneels in front of her chair and takes her hands into his. "Liv.." he says gently, and he eyes meet his "talk to me…please."

She sighs heavily and looks away.

"I just went out tonight. And had a few too many drinks then brought her home. I swear El, everything was consensual. I would never force myself on anyone."

"So it was just one night of this craziness? She had cocaine Liv. Tell me this happened to slip past you and you didn't realize she was doing it, and that you didn't do it"

"What do you think I am?"

"I'm just getting all of the facts straight, that's all." He says trying to calm her back down as he sees the tears stream slowly down her face.

"No, I knew she did it…in my apartment, but at that point I really didn't care,"

"Olivia, why are you being so careless? I want to help you."

"Well El, no matter who you want to help, it always can't happen." She says softly and moves to get up. "Now I'm really tired, so you can leave now. We have established that I am fine, and I did something stupid, thanks _dad._"

Elliott pushes her back into the chair. "I'm staying."

"Whatever El, just move."

He slowly lets her up and watches her walk into her bedroom, and then he hears her call out to him. "ELLIOTT come make my damn bed!"

He chuckles softly, and walks into the room. He goes into her closet and gets out clean sheets and proceeds to make her bed as she sits in the chair in the far corner of her room, eyes half closed. He steals glances at his partner and the thoughts push through his head. _Damn she is beautiful, now if she could let this ugly craziness go... _As he finishes making her bed he realizes that he took a couple minutes to long since he was wrapped up in his head. He looks over to the chair and sees his partner had fallen asleep.

"Liv..come on." He whispers as he walks over to her.

"Hmm.."

"Come on… get into your bed." He watches her to see if she really heard him, obviously she had no intent on moving. He lifts her up into his arms and instantly she buries her face in his neck as he walks over to the bed and lays her down, pulling the blankets up over her. He pushes her hair back from her face and leans over and places a kiss on her forehead, and hears her protest when he pulls away. "Goodnight Liv…" he whispers and starts to walk out the door, pulling the door shut halfway and stopping when he hears her soft voice.

"El"

"Yea Liv"

"Stay…please" He freezes, but his heart knows he wants to comfort her. He walks slowly back to her bed shedding his shoes and jeans, leaving him only in boxers and his t-shirt. He climbs into the bed leaving plenty of space between them so she doesn't get uncomfortable but is surprised when she clings to his hand as she pulls him up against her back. His heart is pounding a mile a minute and he tries to calm himself before wrapping his arm across her stomach feeling the warm skin where her tank top rode up a little. He lets his thumb stroke the soft skin and hears her sigh contently. Its then when he fully relaxes. He realizes her breathing as evened out and he knows she's asleep, but whispers in her sleep "Alex…I'm sorry." He instantly pulls her tighter against him. _I knew that it was her..sleep good Liv, everything is fine._ He thinks before he too is pulled into a restful sleep.

**A/N- you have read...now please review! thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Begins after Alex is shot in "Loss", but not before she is known to be alive, summary sucks but hang in there with me, this is my first fic that I have ever put on the site. Elliot is divorced, no Eli, Kathy took the kids. Eventual A/O.

Rating: MA (ABIDE BY THIS WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that you don't recognize. I don't own the song either "Like you'll Never see me Again"- Alicia Keys

* * *

Elliot hears his partner groan and looks up from the stacks of DD5s on his desk. He sees how exhausted she is, how frail, how lost she is. Three months had passed since that night in her apartment. It seems like they both wanted to forget what had happened, at least between each other. He knows that she is hurting, but she won't talk to him about anything. Every day he watches her walk around the precinct constantly burying herself into her work. That's all she does. When he leaves, she is still there, when he comes back, there she is with the distinct smell of alcohol on her. It worries him, she seems to be hung-over more and more, today is one of those days.

"Liv, you ok?" he asks softly across their desks. Her eyes meet his and he notices how red her eyes are and dark bags under her eyes. She runs a hand through her hair sighs.

"Yea fine, I have a headache" she says back to him reaching into her desk to pull out a bottle of aspirin, popping them so quick into her mouth he doesn't even have time to count how many she just took.

"Look…" he says glancing at his watch, "Why don't you go ahead and go up to the crib and catch a few, I'll wake you in a few and we will get some lunch."

"Yea, thanks El" she sighs out and walks up to the steps hopefully to be able to catch some shut-eye.

* * *

After lying on the hard cot for about twenty minutes she knows she won't be able to sleep so she walks to the locker room to change her clothes for a workout. After she changes, she grabbed a bottle of water and walked into the gym, glad no one is in there. Nobody usually uses it except for her and Elliot and the occasional Fin. She heads for the closest bag hanging from the ceiling and begins to wrap her hands tightly. She begins her workout full force not letting her body warm up, letting her mind run.

_Alex…Alex you're gonna be ok. Stay with me Alex. No...no ,no, no. Come on Alex._ She thinks still pounding away at the bag, tears pooled in her eyes, sweat running down her back and face, knuckles burning and bleeding even through the tape she wrapped them in, but she doesn't care. All she sees is the beautiful blonde on the cold concrete blood pooled around her, running through her fingers. "_It's your fault she's gone Olivia…_ ''she tells herself _"It's yourself you never know when she will ever be back to you."_

"OLIVIA" she hears her partner call from the doorway, but she still can't tear herself away from the bag as she pours into it relentlessly. "Olivia stop! You're hurting yourself. Stop" she hears him come closer as he speaks to her finally pulling her away toward his body. She pounds her fists into his chest as he wraps his arms around her trying to calm her down as she sobs into his shoulder. "Shh…Olivia. It's ok, you're ok." He whispers into her hair, rubbing his hand over her back, the other smoothing her hair back into place. He hears her sniffle beginning to calm herself and she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Liv, are you ok?" he says softly to her

"I'm sorry" she says trying to pull away from her, but he holds her tighter

"Liv..let me in please. I need to help you" he lets her pull away just enough so he can look into her sad brown eyes then wipes her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Liv please. I can't take you hurt like this."

"Elliot I'm fine" he says pulling even further out of his grasp. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Why don't you just go home? And if you need me you will call? Please..for me?" he begs to her and she can't remember a time when he ever begged for anything.

"Yea El, I'll just tell Cap I'm getting out of here." She whispers to him defeated and walks out the gym doors.

* * *

She pulls the bottle back up to her lips and looks around her apartment from her position on the couch. It is dark except for the dim light from the bathroom down the hall. She sees the empty bottles around her but still can't feel the pull toward he bottle in her hands, she knows it's too much, knows she is being no better than her mother. She chuckles angrily and continues on the vodka. _"What else will take away this guilt? Why did I lose her without her knowing? Did she know? Was I clear enough? Things should've been different."_She thinks as she hears the soft music playing from her IPod dock across the room she forgot she even had turned on…

_-Every time you touch me,_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

She lets her eyes rest upon the coffee table seeing the mess in front of her again. _"I love her. I should've said it earlier. Now it's too late. Things should've been different" _she tells her self over and over again as she reaches for familiar steel that is usually strapped to her hip on a daily basis off the table between the bottles.

_-How many really know what love is?_

_Millions never will_

_Do you know until you lose it?_

_That it's everything that we are looking for_

She feels the weight of the gun in her hand, taking another swallow from the bottle. She lets her finger move against the trigger, and slams the bottle in her left hand to the table, tears streaming down her face. She brings the gun up to her eyesight further, fingers curling tighter around the butt of the gun and lets her finger switch the safety back and forth._ "It's too late now."_ She thinks as she flicks the safety off and begins the cold gun up to her head.

"Olivia..stop…"

**A/N- I really want your opinion on this chapter. Maybe after the cliffhanger you will review! Please Review! It's kind of quick I know, but hopefully you get the point.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Begins after Alex is shot in "Loss", but not before she is known to be alive, summary sucks but hang in there with me, this is my first fic that I have ever put on the site. Elliot is divorced, no Eli, Kathy took the kids. Eventual A/O.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that you don't recognize.

A/N- this chapter was wrote quickly between classes so it's kind of short. Forgive me :)

* * *

"_Olivia…stop" _

Olivia's hand drops back to her lap startled and looks up. Nothings there. She gets up from her spot from the couch on shaky legs and stumbles through the apartment, gun trained in front of her body. After checking the rooms down the hall she goes back to the living room and checks the locks again on the door. She lets her head rest against the cool wood of the door as she takes a deep breath. "God, I really am going crazy," she groans out and turns back to the couch and reaches back for the forgotten bottle. She lets her eyes wonder around the apartment once again and turns her attention the alcohol swimming in the bottle as she swirls it around.

"_You're not crazy"_ she hears the same voice whisper out to her from a distant corner of the room, she recognizes it this time and her eyes snap up to the corner and she gasps.

"Alex," she says softly as she watches the familiar blonde walk toward her. She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head trying to clear it. As she opens her eyes, she is still there, sitting next to her. She turns and states again "Alex".

"_What are you doing to yourself?"_

"No, no… you aren't really here." She says shaking her head.

"_I'm here Olivia, for you." _She whispers to her as she runs her hand through the brunette's hair softly

"I love you Alex. I need you." She sobs out to the woman she loves

"_I know. I know Liv, I'm coming home. I love you too. Stop doing this to yourself…lets go lay down."_ Alex says to her standing from the couch pulling the bottle out of Olivia's hand and then reaching for other. _"Come on…"_

Olivia reaches for her hand and follows her into her bedroom letting the blonde lead her into the bed. She settles under the covers and reaches for Alex silently telling her to join. Alex climbs in next to her, and lets Olivia wrap her in her arms. With Olivia's hands resting under the pillow and the other around the slim waist, Alex reaches up to her face and strokes her cheek softly and leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. She smiles softly at her, and watches Liv close her eyes at the soft touches.

Olivia moves her hand slowly up her body, memorizing. Up the length of her arm up her shoulder, and down the soft skin of her back. She sighs softly at the fact that she has never been able to touch the unmarked smooth skin of Alex's body and now she is able to. She runs her hand over her shoulders again and back down her back and her eyes shoot open when she feels the unmistakable warm wetness running through her fingers. Blood.

She shoots up from her bed, in a cold sweat, shaking violently and looks at her clean hands, then lets her eyes drift around the bright quiet room and takes inventory of her gun on her bedside table. "_It was just a nightmare…"_she thinks to herself as she squints her eyes adjusting to the light and peeling herself out of bed toward the shower. Even after her long shower she still can't seem to shake the images running through her head and reaches for her phone to call into work.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Cragen, she walks out to her living room and starts cleaning the empty bottles from her coffee table and floor. After cleaning her apartment she lays back on the couch turning on a random movie. She drifts asleep, but is quickly woken up by the shrill sound of her phone. She groans and reaches for it. "Benson, I'm off today, so this better be good."

"_Liv, I know you're off but this is important"_ Elliot says to her in a tight but excited voice, it still worries her and she sits up on the couch and listens closely.

"What, what's wrong"

"_No Liv, listen.."_ she stops listening as her she hears knocking at her door, she tunes out the door and goes back to the phone _"…dead, Olivia."_ She hears him, and the person at the door insists on knocking, she gets up to move her way to the door.

"Wait, who is dead?" she says distractedly as she opens the door a crack not bothering to look through the peephole.

"_Velez"_ "Velez." They say at the same time as the person behind the door comes into view.

"_Yeah…wait I thought you said you didn't hear me. Anyway, yeah Velez is dead. Alex is coming home."_

"Yeah, El I have to go." She says softly watching the blonde in front of her doorway, still not entering.

"_Ok…are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" _he asks.

"No, I'm fine. Call you later." She ends the call without another word and moves out of the way to let her in, still watching her intently, waiting on her to disappear.

"Olivia…are you ok?" Alex asks her as she takes off her jacket and sits on the couch. Olivia says nothing to her, but continues to stare at her, in shock. She takes in her appearance, black jeans, heeled boots, and a tight red t-shirt. _"Blood red…" _she thinks. Then remembers from her dream that her skin was unmarked in her dream and moves to the blonde on the couch slowly, hoping there is scar to prove that she really is there. She moves closer to her and sees that Alex is watching her warily. "Liv, what's wrong?" Olivia closes her eyes and lets her hand rest on the soft skin of her neck, slowly pushes her shirt to the side, opens her eyes and lets them rest on the scar that marks the beautiful white skin and lets out a breath of relief.

"Alex" she whispers out with a smile as she sits next to her, and then suddenly pulls her into her arms. "Tell me it's really you."

"Yes, it's me. I'm home." Alex says back to her enjoying the feel of being held tightly. "I'm home." She whispers into her hair.


End file.
